


锤基-叛逆的小猫

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注！BDSM，Daddy Dom!Thor，Sub!Loki，现代Au





	锤基-叛逆的小猫

“嘿公主，那是什么？”

Thor放下手上的毛巾，看着他的Sub坐在不远的沙发上，玩着手机。Loki跷着双脚，惬意地用着灵活的双手玩着自己最喜欢的手机游戏，不在乎Dom的不悦，全神贯注在手机屏幕上。

他任由水滴打湿他的上衣，语气中带有一丝的不悦，毕竟他的Sub一次过违反了多条他所定下的规矩。一次过，可犯错者现在却像是什么都不会发生似的。

但Loki却没有开口说话也没有道歉，也没有将手中的手机藏起来，他的脸上并没有露出一丝能证明他害怕了的破绽，只是一动也不动地看着自己的Dom，甚至是还很勇敢地直视着Thor的双眼。

仿佛他并没有做错任何事亦或者违背Thor的任何规矩。

“Loki，那是我的手机吗？”

Thor努力地压抑着怒火，慢慢走向Loki，却又在沙发边上停下脚步。他所为Loki设下的规矩并不多，但惩罚最为严重的除了偷找其他的Dom以外就是向Thor说谎。Thor无法忍受一个不诚实的Sub，虽然自己的Sub屡屡  
挑战着他，而他也一次又一次地破坏自己所设下的规矩，原谅Loki所犯下的错误-撒谎。

可这一次Loki恐怕做得太过分了。

那部手机在几个月前就不见踪影，Thor最后一次看见它的时候是在Loki的手上，那时的Loki在他不注意的情况下拿他的手机来玩，为此Thor甚至还将他软禁了好几天，当然，还有其他能点燃欲火又能得到教训的处罚。  
然后，在那之后，这部手机就不再出现在Thor的视线范围内了。

而当他向Loki问起那部手机的时候，Loki都会说他没看见，或许是不见了也说不定。

Thor当然相信自己的宝贝所说的。

“趁我生气之前，宝贝，将手机还给我。”

他耐心地说这，哪怕自己就快要忍不住要将Loki绑起来，看他求饶的冲动。现在的他只想要Loki知道自己的错误，知道一个好孩子是不能这么欺骗自己的Daddy，因为Daddy会处罚不乖的男孩。

不乖的男孩将会受到严格的处分，他的Daddy知道什么什么对他好，什么是他不该犯下的错误，什么是坏孩子会做的事。

“甜心？”

Loki将视线放回手机上，他可不想要因为Thor发现了手机并没有不见，而是被他藏起来这件小事，而耽误自己正在破关中的游戏关卡，也不想为此而破坏自己的目的。

他可是为了这恶作剧而花上了许多时间以及精力，他要让Thor知道自己的Sub除了可以为他表现得最好，也可以是一位极为叛逆的坏孩子，一位不在乎自己将会为Dom或则Daddy带来赤手的后果，不断地恶作剧的坏男  
孩。

“过来我这里，现在！我不想再说第二遍了。”

Thor提高自己的声量，警告着仍然不知死活的玩着手机游戏的Loki。

Loki站起身，不是走向自己的Daddy Dom，却是慢慢地走向大门口，他在逃离Thor，他在逃离自己选择的Dom，他在点火。可他却不害怕，脸上甚至还露出得意的笑容，似乎对自己准备了用几个月时间的恶作剧所得  
到的结果感到满意。

他知道被Thor发现整件事情的真相，一定会给予他该有的处罚，例如鞭打，强制高潮甚至是在Loki身上留下他的印记，让Loki知道自己属于谁，自己听于谁的命令，自己该为谁变现的最好，最乖。

而这正是Loki而想要的。

“在多一秒，亲爱的，我将会让你趴在那桌子上，直到你只能喊出我的名字。”

Thor生气地看着Loki，但后者却露出了邪笑。

“好啊，Daddy。”


End file.
